rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Legendary Soldier
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sniperteam82308 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cyrus Arc (Talk) 22:46, October 31, 2010 Don't Worry. That's funny, an almost exact same thing happen to me with Season 9. I will talk to Wheller and maybe I'll try to lift your ban. Cyrus Arc 22:54, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I lifted your ban on Soldier Jean. and if Wheller has a problem, I will talk to him. Cyrus Arc 22:58, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Good question... It could be he terminated it. Cyrus Arc 03:44, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Odd It was odd but I loved it especially the third one with the super computer.Sniperteam82308 03:55, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey how do you like my new sig. I can make one for you if you like. Give me two pics and I can make yours for you and I will call it Alright. It is somewhat hard and annoying at least on my slow computer but it looks really cool when your finished. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 04:23, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I think I can go and start a staff blog about it from here but its 12:21 I have school and so I think I will have to do it tomorrow or one of you two could do it Cyrus or you would be best since he did unfair things to both of you just recently mine being back in April. And mine being, well, you know. it's really upsetting CyrusArc 04:28, November 2, 2010 (UTC)\ I dont think he had the right to do it honestly. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 04:39, November 2, 2010 (UTC) What I have been doing Mostly undoing vandalism me and Cyrus gave up on the whole de adminship thing, I got rollback rights but am not an Admin and still talking on my Season 9 blog here although now its more of a chat also have namoania and am in the hospital because of it. Going to get my second pulmanary test of the year a week after I get better so yea since namoania and pulamanary tests arnt new to me I suppose Im fine. Also my entire hospital knows me and I am apparently a regular there so I think I am treated better than other patients. Anyway how are you where have you been? Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 00:39, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Ha thanks but dont worry if history repeats as it should I'll be out in about five days. Also how can you expect to eat healthy off this hospital food. Its almost as bad as red team rations and remember those everyone who tasted one died according to Grif haha. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 01:22, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Yea nothing really healthy around my hospital either mostly fast food or really really fattening pizza and well Im going to be honest no one in my family that lives close enough to bring it to me is a good cook except of course my grandma I think I will have her bring me something. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 01:38, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Wow that sucks I see mine at least once a week at Church then I go to her house and help her. I hope I get out early so I can help this week. She was like a second mom to me. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 01:49, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes I am I lived in her house until my parents could buy one and then again while looking for a house of my own. Luckily none of my grandparents have issues hearing. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 01:57, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Ha her house is nice but my current one isnt. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 02:35, November 13, 2010 (UTC)